theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Crono
Crono is the main player character of the game Chrono Trigger and introduced as a main character in The Interference III. Crono is a young man from the kingdom of Guardia who is friends with Lucca, and offered to save Marle after an accident with Lucca's Telepod sent her back in time. History Crono's history is hardly as detailed as the other characters. All that is known about him is that he was born seventeen years ago to an unamed mother and father (who doesn't appear in the game) in Truce, and befriended Lucca in their childhood. During FMVs in the Playstation version Crono is shown practicing swordsmanship on a dummy near his house, implying that he trained for some of his teenage years. Personality Unlike his other party members, Crono is very quiet and very rarely speaks, having been the player character of his game. He keeps out of conversations with the party and only speaks when spoken to, mirroring his in-game role. Despite only occasionally being vocal, his personality and traits become more obvious once the spotlight is focused on him. He is very kind, willing to put his life on the line for others, as indicated when he first steps up to rescue Marle from the vortex, and when looking back on Alex's sacrifice and noting he was about to make the same move (as he does uncontrollably in the original game). He is also a quick thinker, using Alex to cheat on Norstein Bekkler's game and coming up with a successful plan to escape prison on short notice, and is capable of making fast, if hasty, decisions regarding their journey's path. Until Alex takes over, Crono is a natural leader of the group. Appearance Crono is tall and muscular with spiky red hair and green eyes. He wears a green shirt, a blue tunic closed with a black belt, yellow trousers and dark brown boots. He also wears brown cuffs, an orange-yellow ascot and a white headband that holds his hair out of his face. Attached to his belt is a lilac cloth bag with a large fang toggle. Powers and Weapons Crono is an excellent swordsman, though he began his journey with a wooden training sword. His particular speciality is using katana. Crono becomes an extremely powerful physical force as he continues along his journey, as he spends most of the time in the travelling party, and collects a number of impressive weapons, but he is already quite respectably powerful on his own. When Spekkio unlocks Crono's magical ability, he is revealed to have the Lightning element, allowing him to use spells related to it. Lightning magic revolves around elements in the sky, such as light, lightning and wind. He also has the Ability to use Life, which revives an unconscious ally. Outside of his magic, Crono often employs Dual Techs with his allies that involving using his sword to channel another's magic, essentially allowing him to use other elements in battle through his sword skills. Source games *''Chrono Trigger'' (1995) Category:Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Party Members